


She Lit A Candle For Eddard Stark

by winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrose/pseuds/winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prayer of Catelyn Stark few days before her wedding to Ned Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Lit A Candle For Eddard Stark

She usually prayed for the Crone, seeking a kind word of advice, sometimes to the Mother and Father Above, asking protection for her family and for herself. But not that day. It was in front of the Maid, that Catelyn Tully knelt.  
And for some seconds she just stayed there, under her grace, paying attention at every little detail of her figure. That might be the last time Cat would find herself praying for the Maid.  
Even the sept, always so full of sweet voices and the smell of incense, seemed dead for her. The last rays of sunlight came through the stained glass, coloring her cold skin with the sacred rainbow. Once, that made Lysa, Petyr and her giggle, while trying to hide from the colorful lights, a childish play, and Cat was a woman grown now. A woman, about to be wedded, to a man she had never seen before.  
Only know Cat was able to understand how pure and kind the Maid was. Her gown seemed to flick, just like the foam of a waterfall. Her dark hair was dotted with small flowers, whiter than the piece of marble she was painted on. It was said that her light eyes could bring love to all the hearts. Catelyn looked down, holding a candle on her hands, she was so ashamed. The doubts casted shadows on her heart, dragging her to darkness.  
She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed for a husband that was a good man and kind to her, prayed that he could learn to love her. In return she promised to do everything her septa taught her, marriage wasn’t a war, her husband didn’t need to wear an armour when with her, and he would always honor her with kind words and great deeds.  
Catelyn almost smiled, she sounded so silly, promising those things.  
The first time her septa said it, she pretended to agree, they were pretty words indeed, words that every girl wants to believe in, but words are wind. Catelyn knew very well that it wasn’t just a marriage, it was a union of two Houses, amidst the chaos of a war.  
It was a good betrothal for Cat, after all, she would become the lady of Winterfell. She still could remember how much she thanked her father for finding such a good match for her, Catelyn couldn’t ask for anything better than that.  
She had never been afraid of marrying, when she finally got to know Brandon a little more, Cat believed they could have a happy union, he was very gallant, though there was always a furious wildness in his eyes that made his moves unpredictable.  
But Brandon was dead.  
Catelyn looked through the stained glass one more time, looking for something to make her strong again, but that brought her nothing but uncertain. And if there was something she couldn’t allow herself to be was uncertain.  
There was no reason to be uncertain, she told herself, Eddard was almost her age, he probably had the same features as his brother, Cat had always found Brandon very good looking. And maybe, with time, she would love him, with all her heart.  
Catelyn opened her eyes to face her life of maybes. “I’m a daughter of Riverrun” she whispered while getting to her feet again. Cat stared at the Maid, she would never see her again, with the same eyes she saw her now. Catelyn made a small reverence and reached for a burning candle to lit her own.  
She was going to place it on the Maid’s feet, but something made her stop and turn to the other figure on her side.  
The Warrior stood by the Maid’s side. A knight, his dark armor, painted on the marble, a sword in hand, a shield protecting his arm. “Look after him, please” Catelyn asked, wondering if she was the only one praying for her betrothed  
She lit a candle for Eddard Stark.


End file.
